1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patch panels for communications use and, more particularly, to patch panels which incorporate pivoting bracket assemblies that direct optical fiber patch cord cables toward the mounting surfaces to which the patch panels are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In buildings and, more particularly, within communications connection closets in buildings, various transmission media typically are connected to each other and to incoming and outgoing lines by means, such as couplings, which are mounted to patch panels. Patch panels generally are mounted within a communications closet, such as to a wall or other mounting surface, and incorporate a series of couplings for interconnecting the various transmission media. Transmission media, such as buffered optical fibers formed into patch cords, for instance, often incorporate connectors at their ends. These connectors are configured for mating with, for example, the couplings of a patch panel.
Optical couplings come in a variety of types, each having a unique interface designed to mate with an optical fiber connector of like type. One frequently used coupling is referred to as an ST.RTM. coupling, which is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,785 to Mathis et al. ST is a registered trademark of Lucent Technologies, Inc. Another common type of optical fiber coupling is the SC type coupling that is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,752 to Stephenson et al. Other types of optical fiber couplings include the FC type coupling and the LC type coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,729 to King et al. shows examples of couplings for the ST, SC and the FC types of couplings.
Heretofore, it has been commonplace to orient patch panel couplings within a patch panel so that the couplings face forward, e.g. away from the mounting surface to which the patch panel is mounted. So configured, transmission media connectors, such as the connectors of optical fiber patch cords, typically have an insertion direction for mating with the couplings that is perpendicular with and toward the mounting surface of the patch panel, thereby providing a technician with convenient access for connecting the connectors to and removing the connectors from the various couplings. Since the cable of an optical fiber patch cord typically extends from its connector in a direction which is approximately 180 degrees from its insertion direction, the aforementioned patch panel configuration presents patch cord cables which extend away from the patch panel couplings and the patch panel mounting surface. The patch cords then tend to hang downwardly in front of the patch panel. When carefully dressed, these cords appear neat and orderly and can facilitate efficient patching efforts by a technician, because the patch cords and the patch panel couplings are readily accessible. However, when the patch cords are not carefully dressed, a general appearance of disorder can result as the patch cords inherently tend to form loops in front of the couplings that can be subject to snagging, for example. In extreme cases, the cords may become entangled or snarled with adjacent cords, thereby potentially hindering a technician's patching efforts, plus placing undesirable strains on the cords.
Therefore, there is a need to provide patch panels which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.